Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles '(voiced by Tara Strong in the series, and Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon!) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles is the weakest member of The Powerpuff Girls. She has blonde pigtails, blue eyes, and a blue short dress with white stockings and black Mary Janes. It is not hard to tell her mood. If she's happy, which she isalaws ever . If she's sad, she cries loudly. If angry, she goes over the limits and really hurts whoever she's mad at. Her family is very important to her. She is very close to Professor Utonium (her and her sisters' dad), and she hates being far from her sisters. This was proved in Just Another Manic Mojo when she burst into tears over Professor Utonium's absence and in Mime for a Change when she rushes to find her sisters. She has many friends, but she is close to her stuffed octopus, Octi. She is often referred to as a weak link, considering she is that weak, but is very agressive and idepentent if pushed. She has before taken down many villans without her sisters, despite being close to them, and survived Level 11 of a battle simulator. She is the least feared of by Mojo, despite her taking him down on her own before. She hates arguing, and is never mean to Buttercup, unlike Blossom. She has never fought directly at Blossom, considering Blossom plays mother if she's upset, unless they're all mad at once. She's never hotheaded. Her special powers are speaking different languages and talking to animals. She also loves animals, except for cokaroaches. Her comebacks are okay, and has said shut-up or pistachio, but she is very helpless and totally difficult to stay mad at. In the episode "Oops, I Did It Again", the Professor dreamed he created The Powerpuff Girls and they had no powers; that version of Bubbles was named Beatrice in that episode. Although she's always ditsy, she passed her SATs test in Him Diddie Riddle. She was also voted favorite by fans, along with Mojo Jojo. In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego superheroine is '''Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a roll of stickers, a bunny doll, pogo stick and the storm of items and her attack(s) are her "Happy Stickers". She chooses this persona after reading a manga of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode, Bubbles translates the title as "The Great Funtime Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friend", when it actually means something more like "Little Bunny-Bunny's Cute Adventure Story." The comic is inspired by Hello Kitty and Pals even though the main character is not a superheroine. Her mode of transportation is via Pogo stick Likes Love Crayons her famliy Butch/Boomer thinks he is cute Octi Powers and Abilities 'Multilingual-' Her special power is that she knows many languages, including Spanish (revealed in "Ice Sore") and Japanese (revealed in "Super Zeroes"), and communicate with animals, such as cats, and most notably squirrels (as revealed in the episode "Fuzzy Logic" and again in "Stray Bullet"). She also has the Sonic Scream (although later other girls seem to be able to use a weaker version too). Although smarter and tougher at times than her other sisters, she is ocassionally seen as the weakest of the three girls, with the excpetion to that in "Bubblevicious". Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles and is still voiced by Tara Strong and is voiced by Kath Soucie in both versions in Japan. Rolling Bubbles is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge bubble wand with weak powers as a weapon. In comparison to the original Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Rolling Bubbles is the only pushover member of the three. She does seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is desu wa. She is, however, the only mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also a little polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she;s already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Rolling Bubbles remains typified. As well as her romance for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Originally, Rolling Bubbles thought her weak-powered huge bubble wand as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the bubble wand is used to send huge, weak-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Rolling Bubbles sends the bubbles by waving the bubble wand, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include "Bubble Champagne", "Metal Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Bubble/Shabon Finish" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper". She also has the ability to talk to animals, similar to her ability to talk to squirrels in the original version. Trivia *Before the series, Tara Strong replaced Kath Soucie to do the voice for Bubbles because Kath Soucie's voice wouldn't attract the fans for the whole series. They thought Bubbles sounded too babyish the way she voiced her. Bubbles shares many traits in common with Dee Dee of Dexter's Laboratory such as her blonde pigtails, cheerfulness and romance for pretty things. Category:Characters